


[wheeze]

by strokeofgenius (orphan_account)



Series: X-Files AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Prequel, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strokeofgenius
Summary: Agent Chase is stumped. The missing persons cases keep piling up, as do the Alien Abduction cases. It's her job to find out what ties all of these things together, but she needs to remember to take care of herself in the meantime. Partner Piper Mclean takes it upon herself to make sure Annabeth takes a break, by taking her out to dinner.





	[wheeze]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/gifts).



The FBI agent pushed open the door to her office, switching the lights on and staring at the mess that was her desk. Cases had been piling up recently and she was at a standstill. She huffed, tossing her keys into the jar sitting on the edge of her desk before pulling her jacket off and sinking into the desk chair. Spinning around in her chair she stared at the “I want to believe” poster over her head before turning towards her desk. Reaching for the stack of papers on her desk the blonde blew a stray curly hair out of her eyes. She pulled a folder off the stack, setting it in front of her and opening it up, flipping through the pages before grabbing a pen.

Tucking the pen behind her ear as she started taking the papers out, she laid them out so she could see the information better. Alien abduction victims, all from the past week. It was her job to figure out what tied them together, what was _really_ going on behind the scenes. She huffed, pushing her chair back and looking at each report from a distance. Who were these people? What tied them all together? Pulling the pen out from behind her ear she walked the chair forward and glanced at the clock before starting to work, knowing she’d be there for the rest of the day.

 

           A knock around noon startled her from her work, and she looked to the clock before looking to the doorway where a coworker stood in the doorway.

“Sorry, Wise girl. Did I scare you?”

Annabeth huffed, running a hand through her hair that had long since fallen out of its ponytail. “No. I’m fine. Do you need something, Agent Jackson?”

He shrugged a bit, waving the lunch bag that was in his hand around. “That depends on if you wanna eat this or just stay locked up in here.”

Annabeth’s mouth watered at the sight of the bag and the smell coming from it. She stood up, reaching for the bag. “What’s stopping me from having both?”

Percy’s grin dropped, and he lowered the bag. “Chase…I know you’re busy but you really need to take a _break._ Get something to eat.”

Annabeth crossed her arms. “I’m not leaving this room. I _have_ to figure out this case, Percy. People are going missing left and right and I have the responsibility to _do something about it!_ Can you just give me the bag?”

He looked conflicted, but eventually held the bag out to her. “Only because you need to eat something. But seriously Agent Chase. You need to get out of here eventually.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, taking the bag back to her desk. “Yeah yeah, got it. I’ll get out as soon as I solve this case.” She looked up at Percy who was still in the doorway. “Bye.”

Percy sighed. “Yeah…Bye.”  
  
  


         The sound of the door opening jostled Annabeth from her work, and she looked up to see another agent looking in on her, concerned.

“Chase…Everyone’s gone home. Come on.” The other girl stepped inside, moving to help Annabeth clean up. “You’ve been working all day, nobody’s seen you leave the office since you got here. You need to go home.” She reached for the papers but was stopped by Annabeth slamming her hands over them.

“Stop! I…I’ll move them. You’d mess them up.” She carefully stacked the papers, sticking them back into the folder. Her co-worker frowned, concern clear on her face though she let Annabeth clean up in peace. After a bit of rearranging and sorting Annabeth stood up, shoving her keys into her pocket. “Alright. I’m up, I’m up. Why are you even still here, Mclean?”

Piper shrugged a bit, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “I noticed the light to your office was still on, wanted to make sure you were okay. We are _partners_ Annabeth. It’s my job to make sure you’re doing your work right, and overworking yourself like this is definitely not right.” Annabeth rolled her eyes, making sure everything was in place before moving towards the door and leaning in the doorway.

“I’m _fine,_ Piper. Really. I just…I need to figure out these cases. These abductees, it _keeps happening._ If someone can’t figure this out somebody else is going to go through this. Nobody else should have to go through this!”

Piper frowned, stepping forward. “Annabeth you look like shit. You need to eat, you need to _sleep._ The case file will still be there in the morning. You’re no help to anybody if you’re not at 100%, and you’re far from it right now.”

Annabeth scoffed, crossing her arms. “Thanks a lot, Mclean.”

Piper sighed, stepping out into the hall with Annabeth and flicking the lights to her office off. “Let’s go get some food, alright? We can go from there.”

Annabeth hesitated, before nodding and closing the door to her office. “Yeah, alright. I’ll let you take me to dinner.”

Piper didn’t look satisfied, but she nodded nonetheless. “Great. Let’s get a move on then.” She shoved her hands back into the pockets of her coat, starting to walk down the hallways of the building, the sound of her shoes against the floor echoing through the empty rooms. Annabeth rolled her eyes, tucking a curl behind her ear before jogging after Piper, the sound of her shoes joining Pipers as they headed to the parking garage.  
  
  


           Annabeth took a bite of her burger, sighing. “Damn, you don’t realize how hungry you are until you get somewhere with actual _food._ ”

Piper snorted, reaching for her drink. “Or, maybe you only notice how hungry you are when you get your nose out of all those papers long enough to realize you’ve hardly moved all day.” Annabeth shrugged a bit in response, her mouth full as she reached for some of Pipers fries. She swallowed, setting the fries on her plate before actually answering.

“Thanks for bringing me out to eat something. I could really use the food. Still not happy about having to go home without the case files after this, but the food was good.”

Piper hummed a bit, popping a couple of her own fries into her mouth. “You know what, I’ll take what I can get. Besides, tomorrow I’ll finally have D off my back and can actually _help you_ with the cases. You know, doing my actual job instead of running errands.”

Annabeth winced a bit. “He’s still having you run errands for him?” Piper nodded and Annabeth scowled. “That’s ridiculously unfair. I thought you were just bailing on me for something more interesting.”

Piper scoffed, blowing a bit of hair out of her face before leaning forward and lowering her voice. “Something more interesting than aliens? Unlikely.” She winked, before sitting up straighter. Annabeth grinned nodding a bit.

“Fair enough.”

  
  


           “I figured it out! I solved it!” Annabeth laughed, waving the file in the air. “Piper I _solved the case!_ ”

A grin spread across the brunette’s face at the sight of Annabeth in the state of excitement she was in. She stood up as well, moving towards her desk. “Alright, let me see. What have you got?”

Annabeth shook her head, sliding the files across the desk to Piper and opening a drawer, pulling some stuff out. “There’s no time! Read it on the way we have to go _now._ ” She shoved her phone into her pocket, grabbing her badge and keys. “Like, right now, now.”

Piper grabbed the file, scrambling for her own badge. “Okay, okay okay. I can read and walk.” Annabeth nodded quickly, pulling her hair up into a bun and jogging out of the office. Piper let out a soft laugh, opening the folder and starting to read as she jogged after Annabeth. This was a life she could get used to.


End file.
